Lieutenant Theodore Groves
Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides |Variations = |Accessories = Tricorne Flintlock Pistol Cutlass Scabbard Pauldrons |Years = 2011 |Appearances = 4193 The London Escape 853219 Pirates of the Caribbean Battle Pack }} Lieutenant Theodore Groves is a Pirates of the Caribbean minifigure released in 2011. Description Theodore Groves has the same head as 2009 Indiana Jones. He has a tricorne with a plume, white unprinted legs. His torso is similar to the 2009 Imperial guard, but without belts and a bag on the back, while he has two breastplates attached on the each side of his red jacket and has a white shirt. He also has gold pauldrons. He also has a flintlock pistol, a cutlass and a white scabbard. Background Groves was a part of James Norrington's crew on the HMS Interceptor. He witnessed the escape of Jack Sparrow, who he referred to as the best pirate he has had ever seen, and Will Turner and the theft of the Interceptor. He later participated in and survived the battle against Hector Barbossa's and the cursed crew of the Black Pearl. Sometime later, Groves joined Cutler Beckett's EITC armada as first mate aboard the HMS Endeavour. During the skirmish off the Black Sand Beach, he asked Beckett for orders but the main mast collapsed and was once again awed by Sparrow's escapes. He also participated during the battle of Calypso's Maelstrom. After the defeat of the Flying Dutchman, the Black Pearl attacked the Endeavour with the Flying Dutchman, now under command of Will Turner. As the Endeavour was slowly exploding, Groves asked Beckett for orders. With Beckett paralyzed, he gave orders to abandon ship himself and survived while the rest of the armada soon retreated. Afterwards, Groves was promoted to lieutenant commander and was present during what was supposed to be the hanging of Joshamee Gibbs. On the Whitecap Bay, Groves tried to save the HMS Providence and many of its crew from the mermaids, but it was too late. He also rescued Sparrow and Barbossa from the Spanish when they sought to steal the Chalices of Cartegana. Groves fought at the battle at the Fountain of Youth where he battled against Blackbeard's crew and successfully defeated a pirate, but almost a half of his own crew died, including Lieutenant Gillette. As the Spanish arrived, Groves ran up the Fountain, holding a Union Jack in his hands and proclaimed the Fountain a property of King George II, but was shot by The Spaniard. As the Spanish began destroying the Fountain, the British retreated and Groves was carried away by two officers of the HMS Providence. Notes * He has the same head as Indiana Jones. * In the sets, Theodore Groves is a Royal Guard and wears a red coat rather than being a lieutenant in the Royal Navy and wearing a blue coat like in the video game and the movies. LEGO.com descriptions Appearances * 4193 The London Escape * 853219 Pirates of the Caribbean Battle Pack Video Game Appearances * LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game Gallery POTCOfficer.png|CGI LIEUTENANT_GROWS.png|Groves' token See Also * King George's Soldier Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2011